


The Captain is My Boss

by lokibubblebath



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokibubblebath/pseuds/lokibubblebath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a permanent job as Captain America's PA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hmm? Sorry, what?” Darcy glanced up from her computer screen when she noticed Jane was talking to her.

“Nat and Pepper are going out for a drink at TGIF after work. They asked if we wanted to come,” Jane said as she flashed her phone screen above her monitor.

“Nah. I have tons to do. You go on ahead,” Darcy gave her a small smile and returned her attention to the piles of files on her desk. 

It was fitting that they were going to a bar called TGIF on a Friday. Ever since she was assigned as Captain America’s PA four months ago, her social life pretty much went down the gutter. After Ulton, SHIELD had set up a new base and had recruited Jane and Eric. Obviously Darcy had come with them as a whole package. She was happy working alongside Jane until Maria recommended her to be the Captain’s PA and seeing that she was Coulson’s daughter, it was only fitting. Since Steve became the leader of the pack under the guiding eye of Fury, he had no time for paperwork and that’s where Darcy came in. She did his reports, managed his schedule, picked up his suit for fundraisers, replied to emails from the media and all other duties assigned. She worked hard and took pride in her work. 

“You need a break, Darce. Your boss will understand,” Jane interrupted her thoughts.

“My boss doesn’t even know I exist. I don’t think he even remembers my name. He leaves stuff in his out-tray with a note on all the things he wants me to do for him and I leave it in his in-tray and flood his desk with post its. He doesn’t even reply to my emails,” Darcy replied bitterly. She knows he reads them because she changed her email settings to receive notification once the recipient reads it. He isn’t in the office much either so they hardly interact. Darcy tried to make her role more valuable by studying when he comes in. She left him bagels, muffins, sandwiches depending what they had in the cafeteria on that day. She learned that if he likes the food, he’ll finish it. It not, he’ll just take a bite. From there, she takes note of his likes and dislikes. She feels the need to prove to her boss that she is highly capable as his personal assistant. She can’t help but have the feeling that he thinks she got the job because of her dad.

“I’m sure Steve appreciates what you’re doing,” Jane replied reassuringly. 

“Yeah. Sure. Captain America swore his allegiance to me,” she replied dryly, rolling her eyes. “You better get going. Nat hates it when you’re late.” She glanced at the tiny clock on her taskbar. 

“I need to get back to the lab to take my things first. But if you change your mind, we’ll probably be there till late.”

“Okay, okay. Now go, woman. Before I call security and kick you out of my office.” Darcy saw Jane roll her eyes and watched her best friend leave to drink the Friday night away. She glanced at the work on her desk and cracked her knuckles. “Let’s do this shit,” she said out loud and prepared to spend the night typing furiously on her keyboard. 

She was on her last file when her phone vibrated aggressively against her desk. Jane’s name appeared on the screen. “Yellow. Sup Jane? Yeah I’m still here. What? Jesus! it’s almost 11pm! Yeah, yeah I’m almost done. I’ll meet you sexy bitches there. Give me 30 minutes. See ya!” 

Darcy saved her and did a proper shutdown on her computer while chucking all her things in her oversized Longchamp bag. She went to the bathroom to freshen up, letting her hair down, smacking her red lipstick and spraying her favourite Victoria’s Secret body mist all over. She never left home without her girly essentials. She mentally patted herself on the back for choosing her short sleeve black bodycon dress for her ‘ootd’. It was dress down Friday but she had made her look ‘office worthy’ by throwing on her grey blazer. She took her blazer off and folded it into her bag. Her phone beeped when she received a text message from Jane asking if she was already making her way down, and she checked her reflection one last time before heading out the door while replying to Jane’s text. 

She was out the door when she accidentally bumped into the wall. She was taken aback when the wall reached out and steadied her when she stumbled. She looked up to find Steve towering over her. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t look where I was going,” Darcy blurted out.

“It’s okay. I didn’t think anyone was still around. Why are you still here?” 

“I was finishing the reports.” 

“You mean all 7 reports?” he asked, clearly surprised. When he placed the files on his out-tray the day before, he didn’t expect for her to finish everything by that week. 

“Yeah.. .but I haven’t printed them out. If you want, I can email the soft copy to you. I’ll have them on your desk first thing Monday morning. Unless you need them now…” She figured that was why he was back in the office. He probably needed the reports. She hadn’t expeced him to come back on a Friday evening so she left the printing for Monday morning.

“Darcy. Its fine.” He held his hand out, gesturing for her to stop talking. “I came back to get my keys,” he explained. He noticed relief washed over her face when he told her he wasn’t hounding her for the reports.

He knows my name! She tried not to react when he said her name. “Oh. Okay.” There was an awkward silence before she spoke. “I better get going. I’m meeting the girls at TGIF.”

“I’m heading there too. The guys are there. Do you need a lift?”

“No, its okay. I have my scooter.” It suddenly felt awkward to be going to the same bar as her boss. She hoped the girls didn’t buddy up and share a table with the guys. Double awkward to be drinking with her boss when she felt he was constantly judging her.

“You ride?” He asked as they walked to the elevator. 

“It’s nothing fancy like your Harley. It’s just an old Vespa.”

“You mean the Captain America themed Vespa that’s always parked at basement 2 parking lot?” they entered the elevator and pressed B2.

Darcy felt her cheeks grew hot to her ears. She always had a little crush on Captain America since he was defrosted. So she had her Vespa painted blue with logo of his shield at the front. It also came with a matching star spangled helmet. Obviously she didn’t expect fate to give her a well-paid job with Captain America as her boss; who now probably thought she was a weirdo. 

“I bought it second hand,” she answered quickly. Ever since she became his PA, she had parked on B2 on purpose because no other motorcycles parked there. She hoped he hadn’t seen the bumper sticker that said “I love the Captain” on the back.  
“So, I’ll see you there. Bye,” she said quickly and walked out of the elevator without looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't beta-ed. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Darcy stepped into the bar and scanned around for the group. She waved back when saw Jane waving at her. She saw Steve, Sam and Clint at their table and she mentally braced herself. 

“I was just giving Steve an earful about being a bad boss for letting you work late often” Nat said casually as Darcy settled on the empty seat. The dagger glare Darcy shot her was ignored and Nat simply shrugged. 

“I didn’t ask her to stay back” Steve defended. 

“He didn’t, really. There were so much things to do I needed more time to finish them” She didn’t want Steve to think she has been complaining about him behind his back, which she hasn’t. She shot Nat another glare in hopes she would back off. Steve raised an eyebrow at Nat, showing his ‘I told you so’ look.

“Work aside. Go get wasted, Lewis. It’s Friday” Clint interrupted. He waved for the bartender and ordered another round of beer for the group. Darcy tried to keep her alcohol consumption in check as she needed to ride home (and her boss was there), but at the end of the night, Clint and Sam managed to wheedle her into getting a little drunk. 

“Guys, I can’t ride homeee” Darcy whined as they were about to leave the bar. 

“You should have thought about that before getting drunk” Steve frowned.

“I’m not drunk!” she staggered a little when she tried to stand, “Okay, maybe a little. But Clint and Sam made me!” she pointed an index finger at them “Look, what you did. You made Captain America disapprove of me”

“I think you better take her home, Cap. Just leave her scooter here. I’ll handle it” Sam offered.

“Can’t she hitch a ride in your car?” Steve turned to Nat. 

“Nope. My car is full. Besides you owe her for letting her work late”

“Fine” He hated when Nat was right, even though he didn’t ask Darcy to work late the least he could do was to send her home. He walked over to Darcy and let out his arm for her to take. The last thing he wanted is for her to have her fall face down on the ground. He saw Darcy hesitated before she shyly took his arm.

“Send her to Coulson’s place. She always spends her weekends with her dad” Jane informed him as she packed Darcy’s wallet and phone in her bag. “Call me when you reach home, okay?” Jane called out to her before they walked out.

Steve guided her to where he parked his Harley and passed her his helmet since he didn’t have a spare. He considered asking her to use hers but figured Sam needed it when he collects her scooter the next morning. “Let me help” he offered when she struggled with the helmet strap under her chin.  
Darcy froze when he reached out to adjust the strap. She was drunk, but not that drunk to not be aware of her surroundings but the close proximity and the comforting scent of his aftershave made her dizzy. She felt him tug the straps to make sure it was secured. He then helped her onto the motorcycle and felt her arms circled around his waist when he started the engine. 

Darcy closed her eyes and rested her head against his solid back as he sped into the night. She normally had no problem with speed but the alcohol was going to her head made her world spin. Steve figured she must have fallen asleep by the number of times her grip loosened around his waist and the sudden wet patch of drool on his back. He didn’t want her falling off so he tightened her grip; He placed his left hand clasped around hers at his waist while his left on the throttle   
of his bike. He had to ride a little slower and the journey to Coulson’s place took a bit longer. 

When they arrived at their destination, Coulson was already standing outside the front porch in his grey pyjamas with his arms folded across his chest. Steve parked his bike and turned off the engine when Coulson stepped up , “So you only decided to bring my daughter home at 3 in the morning-” he was interrupted by Darcy’s loud grunt and Steve felt the grip around his waist tightened “In a drunken state. Very Captain America” Coulson continued in his ‘stern-don’t mess with the Son of Coul’ voice.

Steve suddenly felt guilty and was about to open his mouth to apologise but Coulson laughed “I’m just messing with you. Jane called, she told me everything. I’m so sorry you had to see that” he made a face and gestured to the sleeping monster clinging to his back. Steve turned his head a little over his shoulder but all he could see was her helmet head.   
“I’ll take her off your hands now” Coulson offered. He gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, “Darcy, honey. Wake up. You’re getting too big for me to carry you”. Steve was about to offer to carry her in when Coulson pinched her nose. 

Darcy jolted and gasped for air “Dad! What the hell!”

“Sorry Darcy. You made a drool map of Europe on Captain America’s back. I’d carry you but my back-“Coulson was cut off when Darcy jumped off the motorcycle clumsily. She fiddled with the strap under her chin and took off the helmet before shoving it to Steve’s chest. “Thanks for the ride” she said hastily, avoiding his eyes as she rushed into the house.

“She is much more gracious when she is sober” Coulson commented, shaking his head at her daughter’s ‘tactfulness’

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve met her sober” Steve joked.

“How is she doing at work?”

“She is serious when it comes to work, I guess. Natasha thinks I’m making her work overtime. I have no idea she has been staying late. I wouldn’t have allowed that”

Coulson nodded, “To be a good superior, you need to know your team. Be in tune with them. You, of all people should know that. Darcy is no different. Well, accept the only thing she avenges is if anyone messes with the coffee machine. Stark did that once and she came to him with her taser. Nobody messes with her morning fix” 

“I’ll take note of that”, Steve chuckled.

“Well, I don’t want to hold you back any longer. Thanks for sending her home” 

“Sure thing. See you Monday, Phil.”

“Ride safe, Cap” he gave Steve a salute and watched him rode off.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve wasn’t planning on waking up too early on a Saturday when his phone vibrated. He lazily reached out for his phone on his nightstand and opened an eye to see a text message with an image attached.

**Sam: Dropped it off at her apartment. Keys are in her mail box. Looks like you’ve got a fan.**

He double tapped on the attachment and squinted.

Sam had on a star spangled helmet and pointing at the back of a blue Vespa with a bumper sticker that says “I love the Captain!”

\--

The first thing Darcy saw on her desk that Monday morning were two orange files and a Starbucks coffee with a note that says;

**_Darcy,_ **

**_Don’t rush the reports. Not due till next week. Enjoy the coffee =)_ **

**_-SR_ **

“Huh. That’s a first,” she said aloud to herself. He has never ‘gifted’ her coffee before. A smile played on her lips as she opened the coffee lid. ‘Sweet mother of God…’ she hummed happily as she inhaled the strong aroma of caffeine.

“Wow, your dad wasn’t kidding when he said you loved coffee”

Darcy eyes shot open when she heard his voice “Oh hey! Yeah. I’m much more docile after my morning fix,” She replied casually, wondering what else her dad told him. She didn’t want to relive the incident the other night when Steve sent her home so she didn’t bother asking her dad. But he wouldn’t stop calling her drool monster. “Sorry if I, uhmm.. drool all over you the other night. I wasn’t planning to get drunk,” she added ruefully.

“It wasn’t that bad. Really,” he grinned. “Anyways, I won’t be back till I don’t know when. Duty calls in Russia...Please don’t rush the reports. And the coffee is a peace offering”

“For?,” she cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

“I don’t want you to think I’m a bad boss. I don’t expect you to drop everything at my every whim unless it’s really urgent, which I’ll definitely let you know”

Darcy sighed, closing the coffee lid. “For the record, I don’t think you’re a bad boss…” she started, contemplating on the right words to say next “I feel that you think I got this job cause Fury’s most trusted henchman is my dad. And I have to prove to Captain America that I am as dedicated and passionate at my job just like any other badge carrying, ass kicking agent in this organization,” she admitted quietly.

Steve kept quiet at her admission. He was trying to think back to the occasions that had made her feel that way. He hardly spoke to her; how could he possibly have made her feel inadequate about herself? Being a leader in the field is no different than being a superior to a 27 year old PA, right?

“Darce-, “ he was about to ask her if he had offended her in any way but was interrupted when his phone rang. He took his phone out of the pocket and glanced down at the screen;

**Romanoff: Where are you? Briefing starts in 5.**

Shit. He wasn’t even suit up. “Can we talk about this later? I’ve got to run,” he smiled apologetically, flashing his phone at her.

“Please, go! Safe the world,” she nodded her head vigorously, waving him away “Take care!” she called out as he jogged out the office, nodding at her before disappearing around the corner.

Well, at least her Monday started off good. Something tells hers, her week is going to be awesome.

\--

“Hey dad,” Darcy plopped down to the empty sit next to him. She reached out for a sweet potato chip from his tray and popped it into her mouth. Jane was too busy with science stuff to join her for lunch down at the cafeteria so she decided to join her father. She was about to reach for the pudding on his tray when he smacked her hand away “Go get your own”.

Darcy rolled her eyes “So where is the A-team headed too?”

“Classified”

“Oh come on. It’s not like I’m going to Tweet about it. I thought being Phil Coulson’s daughter is clearance enough. And there is no secret between us,” she flashed him her toothy grin.

“Daughter? What daughter? I don’t know you. If you don’t stop eating my food I’ll call security,” he warned, “You want to talk about not keeping secrets? What about you and Steve, huh?” he pointed his fork at her accusingly.

“What about it?”

“Well. You’ve never brought home a guy before”

“So?”

“He brought you home the other night”

“I was drunk. And not in a right state of mind to ride home. Where are you going with this?,” she folded her arms and gave him the stink-eye.

“If it **_does_** head somewhere… I want you to know that I approve”

“Dad, as much as I love you. I’m not going to fulfil your fantasy of having Captain America as your potential son in law,” She said quietly when a group of agents walked pass their table. She was aware of her dad’s ‘fan-girl’ crush over the Captain. “Besides, it’d be weird. He is my boss,” He is Steve Rogers, Captain America, and she was just plain old Darcy Lewis Coulson.

“Never say never,” he replied, singing to Justin Bieber .

Darcy took a chip and threw at him “You’re weird. I’m heading back to the office” She gave him a peck on the cheek before she left.

**Thursday evening**

Darcy was about to leave the office when Nat came by “Hey! When did you guys came back?”

Nat gave her small smile, “Yesterday. Maria wants this done on Cap’s behalf,” sliding the thin folder to her across the table.

“Oh. Okay. Everybody came back home safe?”

“We’ll live,” Nat said solemnly. “He won’t be coming in for a while. Fury has him quarantined”

“What happened?”

“Classified,” she said simply, tapping the folder on the desk. She gave her a wink and walked out. Darcy eyed her suspiciously as she left before she flipped open the folder. It was a draft written report on the mission. She recognized his neat handwriting.

A soft gasp escaped her when she was halfway reading the report “Oh Steve….”


	4. Chapter 4

_**Darcy: Is he okay?** _

_**Nat: Go see for yourself.** _

Darcy frowned. He was at medical bay. Obviously, not within her clearance. Wait a minute.. She bit her bottom lip as she almost jogged out to the lobby. She pressed the button repeatedly, waiting impatiently for the elevator to reach her level. She scanned her ID and pressed for the medical bay.

“Well. Fuck me sideways” she exclaimed in disbelief when the screen went green and descended to Level 8. She pocketed her ID in her blazer and peered her head out; making sure nobody was around before stepping out. The white halls were quiet, except for the buzzing sound coming from the air vents. She followed the halls, peeking through the screen on every door to check which room Steve was in. She was about to walk to the next hallway when she heard someone behind her.

“Couldn’t keep your nose out of things, could you?” She spun around to see Fury in all his patch eyed glory standing there with arms across his chest. “I’ve got clearance” she defended smugly. “You don’t say” he replied sarcastically. “There are 150 medical rooms. If you don’t plan to scope out every single one, I suggest you follow me” he walked in front of her and turned around the corner without waiting for her.

Darcy followed him quietly as he led her into another section where he had to scan his good eye. The first thing that caught her eye when they stepped in was a big glass screen that divided the room. Over the other side was Steve. He has his back to them while the doctor in a biohazard suit administered a shot on his arm.

“What’s the update?” Fury asked one of his minions nearby.

“We managed to stop the contagion from causing any more damage. His serum managed to block out any severe side effects. But somehow it has stunt his ability to heal”

“Is it reversible?” he asked again

“We can’t say for now. We’re drawing his blood for more tests”.

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” Darcy interrupted.

“I’m sure you’ve read the report” Fury turned to her, gesturing to the minion to dismiss.

“I only know what is on it. He got caught in a lab explosion. That’s about all”

“Hydra was trying to duplicate Erskine serum. The same serum that made Steven Rogers a super soldier. There was some glitch to the formula. Steve got caught in the cross fire in that explosion and the contents went airborne. It got into his system and stunt his healing. The scars and burns are superficial, so he healed like he always does. But his sight… We are hoping it will be temporary” he explained grimly.

Darcy stepped closer to the glass and watched as Steve turned to face them. He had bandages covering his eyes. She saw him winced as he adjusted himself on the bed to lay down. “So what’s the deal? Last time I checked, I wasn’t given clearance till Level 5. As much as I worship the ground Natasha walks on I don’t think even she can give our clearance like freebies. So, what gives?”

“You’re quite receptive for a PA”

“Yeah. I’ve been told I was nosy” she replied dryly.

“I need somebody I can trust to see that Steve fits in well in... his current condition. Considering you’re his PA, I figured why not”

“But you’ve got minions running around at your beck and call” “I prefer a civilian. Besides, Romanoff vouched for you”

“So am I supposed to play nanny or what?” she cocked an eyebrow

“Something like that. You’re up for it?”

“How hard would it be, right?” It wasn’t like he needed a diaper change or spit milk or throw a bitch fit during nap times.

“I’ll let you know when he is discharged. You don’t have to report to work from now on. Have a good evening, Darcy”

And that was that. She was dismissed. Not even a thank you from him. She was doing him a favour to nanny the national icon, least he could do was thank her. She made her way to the lobby and whipped out her phone to text Jane.

_**Darcy: You won’t believe what just happened.** _


End file.
